User blog:PoseidonHeir/Beginning scene of Infinity War (Script) Google translated into traditional Chinese and back.
Open Credits transmission sound Asgardian PA: This is an Asgardian refugee ship politician. We were attacked, and I repeat, we were attacked - the engine was dead and life support failed. Request assistance from any vessel within range. We are the 22 jumping points of Asgard. voice becomes more desperate and pleading Our crew consists of the Asgard family, and we have very few soldiers here. This is not Warcraft. I repeat, this is not Warcraft! the boat, the ebony fish walked in the body of the dead Asgard. Heimdall, who was seriously injured, reached out as if he would stop Maw while he was passing, but lacked strength. When he spoke, Maw walked over them as if they were littered with dirty clothes on the floor of the bedroom. Ebony Maw: Listen to me, happy. You are fortunate enough to be saved by the Great Titans... You might think this is painful... No, this is redemption. Due to your sacrifice, the universal scale will tilt towards the balance. Smile... [Corvus Glaive stabbed a lingering Asgardians because even in death, you became a Thanos child. is standing in the black order. He looked at Thanos, shrouded in darkness and light, with a blurred outline. Thanos: [Look at the big window we saw at the end of Thor: Ragnarok I know what it is. I feel so desperate that you are right... However, it has failed. Thor on your neck. Thor struggled weakly. This is too scary. Turn your legs into pieces. I ask you, what is it? Fear of it. Run from it. The arrival of fate is the same. And now, it is here. Or I should say... me. raised his hand to showcase Infinity Gauntlet, which already has a purple Power Stone. Thor: is held by Thanos, a huge hand around his head; blood in his mouth you talk too much. Thanos: Loki Tesseract, or the head of your brother. I assume you have a preference. Medal wraps their weapons or smirk as appropriate Loki: Oh, I know. Kill it! face was briefly expressed before he pressed the glove to Thor's left temple. Power Stone shines brightly. Thor screamed hoarsely. Loki: Thor suffered, he almost immediately lost his calm manner and rested after a while All rights, stop! Thor: We don't have Tesseract. It was destroyed in Asgard. glanced at Thor, as he knew he didn't know. He lifted his right hand into the air and Tesseract showed up. Thor: You are really the worst brother. Loki: [Take Tesseract to Thanos and advance I promise you, brother... The sun will shine on us again. Thanos: Your optimism is wrong, Asgardian. Loki: Well, first of all, I am not Asgardian. Another... We have a Hulk. looks to his right, like a green, very angry group slamming him. Loki sneaked into Thor, pulling Tesseract off when he was sliding on the floor, and Hulk accused Thanos. The Hulk beat Thanos, forcing him to retreat and push him into the ship's wall. Maw blocks the Cull Obsidian interference. Ebony Maw: Let him have fun. opened the hand of the Hulk; the expression of surprise and fear crossed his green face. After several hard blows, Thanos picked up the Hulk and slammed him onto the deck and defeated it. Thor hit a metal rod on Thanos' back and didn't help. He was kicked across the deck by Thanos and quickly tied to metal fragments by Ebony Maw to prevent further interference. Heimdall: Pray Allfathers... let the dark magic flow through me... time. summoned Bifrost and took Hulk away; he met Thor's eyes. Thanos: That is a mistake. borrows the eyes of Corvus and pierces Heimdall through the heart, spraining the blade at the wound. Thor: No! [After Thanos kills Heimdall you will die for it! Ebony Maw: his telepathy to close Thor's mouth Shhh. Ebony Maw: Thanos, offer Tesseract My modest character...before your grandeur. No one else ever had a powerful force, not a nobleman, not one, but two infinite stones. The universe is in your hands. smashed Tesseract and revealed the blue space stone. He blows off some of the fractals, points the stone between his thumb and the index before placing the stone on the glove, and instantly vibrates as the energy generated by the stone's position in its environment increases. Thanos: There are two stones on the earth. Find them, my children, and take them to Titan. Proxima Midnight: Kneeling Father, we won't let you down. Loki: from the black order happily If I might interject... If you are going to Earth, you may need a guide. I do have some experience on that stage. Thanos: moving If you consider failure experience. Loki: I think about experience and experience. Almighty Thanos, I... Loki... The prince of Asgard... great attention to Thor Odinson... The legal king of Jotunheim.... .. God of mischief... hereby assure you of my eternal loyalty. squinted and noticed a dagger in the hands of Loki. Loki supported himself and pushed up at lightning speed, trying to stab Thanos, but was frozen by the power of the space stone before the power of the space stone was hit home. Thanos: "Immortal." You should choose your words more carefully. twisted the dagger from Loki's hand with his right hand, then held Loki's neck with his gloves and lifted him to the height of his eyes. Loki struggled and kicked because his throat was squeezed. He made eye contact with Thor before he increased his power on Loki's neck. Loki: the fight with Thanos You will... never... a god. smashed Loki's neck and killed him Thanos: over, putting Loki's body in front of Thor This time there is no resurrection. raised the challenge of sending purple firepower through the remains of politicians and using space stones to transmit dark order. Thor: No... Loki... is freed from his bond. He climbed to Loki's body - unlike the "dark world", it hadn't returned to Jordan's shape - and then lay down on Loki's chest and shed tears for everything he lost. The ship exploded. continues its journey to get the Hulk through space to reach the Earth. Category:Blog posts